Straight From Hell
by WordsGoneUnSaid
Summary: Dean took a step closer to her "Who- Who the hell are you, kid?" he asked. She grinned wide before Castiel stood before them with a wind of air. He looked at the teenage girl and sighed "Her name is Savackia. She's gonna save the world in 18 years."
1. Who is that girl

**Story Tile: Straight From Hell.**

**Disclaimer: It so kills me to say this but no, I do not own Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki or Misha Collins. They are just actors on the TV show Supernatural. Which I sadly do not own. Because if I did, Dean would like never ware clothes. **

_Summery: Dean and Sam looked at each other them up at the brown eyed girl standing before them. A girl who happen to just take out a demon all by herself. Dean took a step closer to her "Who- Who the hell are you, kid?" he asked. She grinned wide before Castiel stood before them with a wind of air. He looked at the teenage girl and sighed "Her name is Savackia. She's gonna save the world in 18 years."_

**Couples In Story: Dean/Addison | Sam/Kaitlyn | Castiel/Isabella | Savackia/Noah | Aiden/Kristina**

**Chapter One: Who is that girl?**

**Washington, DC**

**5:30 PM.**

With a flash of dust and a scream, Dean Winchester rose up in his bed. Hair a mess and shirt looking like he slept in it for days; Which he had. He sniffed and yawned, running his fingers through his hair and over her sleepy green eyes. He slowly lifted his body up off the motel bed and checked his almost dead cell phone which he forgot to charge- again. "Sam- Sam?" he called out.

Sam poked his head up from the computer desk in the left corner of the room. Dean walked over and peaked at the laptop screen lit on the silver computer. He looked at his brother "How long was I asleep?" he asked.

Sam's eyes moved just a bit to eye the clock on the right bottom of his computer screen as he kept typing something into the google address bar-again. "About an hour, why?" he asked. Dean sat in the chair "No reason." he mumbled out as he looked out the window.

"So, any clues to who's been killing all the damn demons in town. Because it sure as hell isn't us Sam."

he said.

Sam nodded "I know, Dean." he said.

Dean leaned down, his arms rested on his knees in the chair. He rose an blond brown eyebrow at his younger brother. "Sam, this isn't normal! We're the demon hunters. We're the one who always save the world! And now someone else is doing it? You don't think that's a little weird Sam!" he said, now almost screaming.

Sam spun around his the black computer desk chair. He let out a deep sharp sigh "Oh course I think it's weird Dean, But it's not like we can do much about it." he said.

Dean grabbed his keys and turned to Sam "You- Stay! No Ruby shit or anything uh freaky. Got it Sam?" he asked his brother.

Sam nodded "I got it Dean." he mumbled, annoying at the fact Dean still didn't trust him because of the whole soulless dean and all.

Dean went to his car before hearing a scream. He loaded his hand gun that was tucked in the back of his jeans and rushed down the outside hallway of the motel. He saw a teenage girl in a school uniform getting attacked by a demon. 

She let out another scream as the demon started to crush her wind pipe. The demon let go off her as soon as it saw Dean. The body it was using as it's own let out a harsh, gruff sounding laugh and moved over to where Dean stood.

Dean suck in a deep sharp breath and then let it out "Bring it on, bitch!" he screamed as the black eyed demon inside the human mans body.

The demon attacked Dean and soon Dean as almost passed out because this demon had knocked his gun out of his hand and he couldn't say the rhyme to send the damn demon back to hell because it was fucking chocking Dean to death.

Out of no where, a girl about 16 or 17 walked up and grinned "Hey you! I've been looking for you.." she screamed out. Once the demon got close enough she shoved a knife, much like the one Rudy had once had into the demon's stomach.

With a flash of red and black and a loud annoying scream a black puff of smoke came from the mans mouth and he fell to the floor. Dean got up, gasping for air as the girl ran off with a flash of brown hair. "Hey! Kid. Come back here." he wheezed out in gasps.

She smirked at him "See you later." she screamed back at him over her left shoulder as she ran down the street and hoped onto a bike.

She got halfway down the road before Dean could even catch his breath again. He rushed back to the motel room and looking at Sam, pissed as hell.

"Sam! Didn't you hear any oh I don't know, scream! A demon just attacked me and some teenage girl. Where the hell where you? Huh Sam?" he yelled pissed off as hell.

Sam sighed "I- I'm sorry Dean. I didn't hear any screams." he said. While his lips said no, his eyes said yes. Dean rolled his eyes "Uh huh. Of course you didn't." he mumbled under his breath as he sat on the bed.

**Washington, DC**

**2:20 PM.**

Dean pulled on a clean black T-shirt over his bare naked chest and zipped his jeans up as he towel dried his dark blond brown hair. He cleaned his gun for a bit before they got up to go each a late lunch at the diner down the road called Lucky You Diner.

It was ran by some local couple or something cheesy and romantic like that. Dean paused when he opened the motel door to see the girl who killed the demon walking by his car, eyeing it.

He rushed over "Hey! Kid. Demon killing kid. Come here." he shouted out to her. She turned to run away but Dean grabbed her by her backpack and pulled her into the room.

He pointed to the bed "Sit- Now." he said in a demanding voice. She opened her mouth to say no but just closed it again and sat on the bed.

Dean looked at her. Dean and Sam looked at each other them up at the brown eyed girl sitting before them. A girl who happen to just take out a demon all by herself. Dean took a step closer to her "Who- Who the hell are you, kid?" he asked.

She stood up off the bed and smiled a bit. "Boys, calm down." she said in a soft sweet voice.

Dean crossed his arms over his chest "Who are you kid? What's your name?" he asked.

She paused and started to say.

She grinned wide before Castiel stood before them with a wind of air. He looked at the teenage girl and sighed "Her name is Savackia. She's gonna save the world in 18 years."

Dean and Sam looked at each other, eyes what with shock. "What!" they both yelled out loud.

**AN: Wanna see what happens next? Review my story. Next chapter will be posted sometime this weekend or next Monday night. Oh and in case you all were wondering, Savackia's name is said like this: Sa-Vah-Key-A.**


	2. Fire and burns

**Story Tile: Straight From Hell.**

**Disclaimer: It so kills me to say this but no, I do not own Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki or Misha Collins. They are just actors on the TV show Supernatural. Which I sadly do not own. Because if I did, Dean would like never ware clothes. **

_Summery: Dean and Sam looked at each other them up at the brown eyed girl standing before them. A girl who happen to just take out a demon all by herself. Dean took a step closer to her "Who- Who the hell are you, kid?" he asked. She grinned wide before Castiel stood before them with a wind of air. He looked at the teenage girl and sighed "Her name is Savackia. She's going to save the world in 18 years."_

**Couples In Story: Dean/Addison | Sam/Kaitlyn | Castiel/Isabella | Savackia/Noah | Aiden/Kristina**

**Chapter Two: Fire and burns.**

**Washington, DC**

**2:20 PM.**

Dean's jaw almost hit the floor with a loud thump as Castiel spoke. He rose an eyebrow. "She is going to save the world in 18 years?" he asked.

Castiel's face stayed blank "Didn't I just say that, Dean?" he asked as if Dean was a total idiot.

Dean sighed " Cass! What the hell is going on." he asked loudly.

Castiel rose an eyebrow at the older Winchester brother "I do believe I just told you Dean. She-" he paused to nod to the teenage girl. "Is going to save the world in 18 years."

Dean and Sam eyed the girl up and down "You? Your going to save the world in 18 years? Your just a kid! Your what? Sixteen, seventeen?" Dean asked her.

She frowned "I turned sixteen a week ago. I was born on Easter." she said.

Dean froze for a second "Easter? Easter is a couple months off kid." he said.

She just let out a loud laugh and shook her head "Not in my time it's not." she said.

Dean sat on the bed next to her and looked her up and down before a tattoo caught his eye "Why do you a matching tattoo like me and my brother Sam do, Kid?" he asked.

She sighed and placed her hands over her eyes like he was giving her a headache "Oh god, This is gonna take a while." she mumbled out under her breath.

She looked at Dean. "Let me put it this way. I'm here for one reason and one reason only. To tell you something. I don't care what you have been told but you need to get Sam, your brother's soul back." She said.

Dean rolled his eyes "Kid, Don't you think we're working on that?" he asked her.

She let out a long deep sharp breathe again and sighed "If you don't in 18 years I'm gonna to have to kill someone, someone very dear and close to me." she said.

Dean's face got soft for a second "Who will you have to kill?" he asked.

She eyed Sam then Dean again "My cousin." she said softly.

Dean got up again and took three big large steps back "Whoa, Whoa! Hold the weird train for a second. What's me and Sam gotta do with you killing your cousin in 18 years, kid?" he asked.

She looked up at Dean, brown eyes wide and wet with fresh forming hot wet tears in them. "The man I will have to kill is my cousin."

Dean rose an eyebrow "Okay, I'll bite. Who's your cousin?" he asked.

She stood up and looked at Sam and pointed a pale white index finger at him "His son." she said softly. Her voice cracked and shook with each word she said. She couldn't take it and tears welled over her brown eyes and slipped down her pale yet rose colored cheeks.

Dean bent down and looked up at her face "Your- Cousin is Sam's kid. So you are-" He got cut off by her.

She took a deep sharp breath "Your daughter."

Dean looked like he was about to faint. Dean looked at her with wide dark green eyes and licked his dry and cracked lips. "Why you? Why do _you _have to be the one to kill Sam's son?" he asked. She looked up at him "Because I'm-"

Castiel took over for her "She's half angel. Her mother was a fallen Angel." he said. "She has some powers as full Angels so she is meant to save the world for the greater good." he said. "She has vision dreams, can speak in every single different language if she wants and has Angel wings if you press-" he placed a hand on her back and pressed on a spot on her spin "Here." he whispered as a set of black fluffy wings showed up.

A gasp fell from her mouth and Castiel took his hand off her, letting her wings go back into hiding for now. He looked down at the teenage girl "Also, her wings show up if she's in pain or hurt." he said. She let out a snicker "You can image how well that goes over when I get hurt in fights at school." she said.

Dean grabbed the girl by her shoulders, the shock now warring off and him wanting to know what the fuck was going on. "Kid, Why is Sam's kid evil? Huh?" he asked.

She pulled back from him "First off- ouch! Not so hard dude. And second, Sam has demon inside him and being soulless didn't help that matter."

Dean rubbed his hand over his eyes "God this is too freaking much for me today!" he said.

He looked at her "So, kid. What's your cousin do that's so bad?" he asked.

She rose an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "Stop calling me kid. I do have a name you know. My name is Savackia Annameca Winchester." she said.

Dean let out a small laugh "Savak- What?" he asked.

She sighed "Savackia. Like Sa-Vah-Key-A." She said.

Dean nodded "And your middle name, Anna what?" he asked.

She groaned and sighed, pissed off he couldn't say her own freaking name right. "Annameca. Like Anna-Meh-Ca." She said. "And the end is kah like Ameri_ca_." She said.

She sighed "My cousin, Anthony make a pack with the devil and is now ruler of all things evil. Oh and hell, did I forget to say that? He runs hell now. And is trying to take out all the angels, heaven and God. Oh and me." she said.

Sam took a step toward her "My son, in the future runs hell? I mean I know I've got demon in me but come on, running hell?" he asked her.

She nodded "He started to drink demon blood like you used to and became pure evil." she said.

Dean, still caught up on her name held a hand up "Whoa, Whoa. I name my kid Savack- Whatever. And-"

She cut him off "Savackia." she said.

He nodded "Yeah, Yeah. Savackia and he names his _Anthony_?" he asked.

She groaned "My mother is an fallen Angel. She wanted a different name for her daughter. If you've ever read the bible, back then a lot of people had weird names then now." She said.

Dean licked his lips, freaked out as hell "Do I have any other kids? Maybe one who's part witch or part freaking wolf or something?" he asked, half joking half shocked as fucking hell.

She grinned a bit "I have two brothers are who seventeen and both twins and is protective as hell me. They are half angel too but their half is only 20%. Mine is 50%. We still don't know why."

Dean nodded "Your brothers have weird names too?" he asked.

She nodded and laughed, proud as hell of her name. "My brothers name is Nicholas. Nicholas John Winchester. And his twins name is Aidenqua, Aidenqua Joshua Winchester but he goes by Aiden." She said. "I also have a younger sister who will be 15 come Christmas. Her name is Noelica. Noelica Mary Winchester." She said.

Dean nodded "So I name two of my kids after our parents. What about Sammy here? What did he name his kids." He asked.

She sighed softly "Sam only has two kids, Twins. Anthony is the evil twin. While his sister isn't evil. She's nice. And sweet. And so pure at the heart." She said. "Her name is Antanasia." She said. She nodded and answered him before he could even ask "And yes, it's a real name. It's Romanian I believe." She said.

Dean nodded and a cocky smirk pulled onto his face "Just one more thing, Kid. Is the chick I marry and knock up hot?" he asked.

Sam got wide eyed "Dean!" he said.

She nodded and laughed "It's cool, Sam. And yes, she is. My mother is very _beautiful. _Not hot. She's beautiful. I get my dark chocolate brown eyes from her." She said.

At that moment two teenagers, one male and one female stood before them, holding a passed out and injured girl.

She gasp "Nicholas, Noelica! What happen to her?" she asked.

She helped them set the girl on the floor while Nicholas's nose starting to bleed. He sat on the bed, dizzy. She checked on him. She looked up at a confused Dean "He's less Angel then me. He can't time travel well. He gets really weak, sick and gets a bloody nose." She said. He spit some blood up onto the tan dirty motel carpet.

She looked at her younger sister "Noelica! What the fuck happened?" She asked.

Her younger sister looked up at her, green eyes wide "He's coming. He knows your trying to stop him!" She said, crying now and scared.

She frowned "Who? Who is coming?" She asked.

Noelica let out a cry "Anthony." She said

**AN: Okay, Okay! I know a lot of you think this will be a Dean Daughter story and Dean will turn all soft and father like but it isn't! I promise. Also, I know some of you are probably wondering why Dean is being so calm and not freaking out a whole lot more. Well he isn't freaking out about finding out his daughter is back from the future as much as the fact he even has kids let alone the fact he has them with a fallen Angel woman or that his younger brother Sam has a evil kid. Also, I know in the last episode last week Sam gets his soul back from Death but like Castiel said; It might be damaged from all that time in hell. Reviews will make me happy.**


	3. Pop, Rock and Rap

**AN: **Hey Ya'll! It's Hannah. Yeah I know I've been gone a while. Sorry 'bout that. Between getting sick for two weeks in January and money problems writers block hit me! But I'm working on new chaper for my two active stories for "Supernatural" and "Criminal Minds.". And a new one for a Twilight one about Jasper and Alice. Look for the first chapter of it this week or Monday night. Oh and feel free to follow me on twiter. Might even be willing to use ideas ya'll give me. Or take in what you want to happen and use it. Of course I'll give credit to anyone who gives me an idea I use. MessedUpWriterx

Xoxo

Love always,

- WordsGoneUnSaid


End file.
